


Disappear for Twenty Minutes

by marizousbooty



Series: Twenty Minutes [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, the Disneyland trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marizousbooty/pseuds/marizousbooty
Summary: Lance has a cousin that can get him and Keith into Disneyland for free. Shiro finds out and hints heavily he'd like to go, too.





	Disappear for Twenty Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> WOW sorry for that super long break but trust me i have 2 big boys coming in hot after this one. these past couple months have been really hectic between graduation and AX prep and then working my butt off this summer. ive been struggling to write this (sitting with 1k written in my drafts since february, after my previous trip to disney) and i went to disneyland... 3 days ago and got reinspired to finish it and wrote the rest in one sitting while i sat with my feet propped up recuperating.  
> and a big special fucking thank you for alli for checking my ugly ass grammar

“Rico wanted to know if you can come in Friday. Diana called out so you just gotta cover her,” Shiro said over dinner late Tuesday night. 

“Sorry, can’t,” Keith said around a mouthful of chicken Parmesan. “Lance and I are going to Disney.”

“How? Neither of you have money for that.” Shiro frowned. 

“Lance’s cousin works at one of the hotels and he can get up to three people in for free. Park hopper pass and all,” Keith explained. 

Shiro froze, his wine glass of cranberry juice halfway to his mouth. “Oh, okay that’s pretty cool. Have fun. I’ll tell him no, then.”

Keith arched a brow at Shiro’s reaction. “Do you want me to come in? Is there something going on?”

“No, no nothing like that.” He waved away Keith’s question. “Don’t worry about it. Have fun on your date at Disneyland.”

“Ookaay, uh, yeah. I haven’t gone since I was like, nine? Yeah nine. He says I have to try the Dole whip and churros, and we’re gonna get matching ears” Keith continued on. “I don’t really like churros, but he promised these are the best. And he said he’s got a coupon for the Blue Bayou? It’s a really fancy restaurant  _ inside  _ the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. So I’m gonna be sweaty and gross eating in the fanciest restaurant in Disneyland. He has a whole day planned out, we’re basically going from opening to closing.”

“That’s pretty cool. Bring me back a souvenir?” Shiro had stopped eating and was staring at his now empty wine glass. He sighed. “I heard the new Guardians of the Galaxy ride is pretty cool.”

“Shiro, what’s wrong?” Keith put down his own glass and gave him a firm stare from across the table.

“Nothing, nothing,” he said too quickly, his eyes averted Keith’s glare as he shoved a mouthful of chicken into his mouth. He chewed quickly and stood, gathering his plate and wine glass. “I have a paper to write.” With that, he walked quickly to the kitchen and dumped his dishes into the sink before slinking off into their shared bedroom.

On Wednesday he met up with Lance for brunch at a local cafe in Old Towne before their shared noon class.

“I think Shiro wants to come with us to Disney, but doesn’t want to straight up ask because it’s technically a date,” Keith said.

Lance looked up from his morning tea. “It’s a date, though.”

“Yeah, but last time he went he was like fourteen.”

“Do you want him to come with us? I don’t mind at all, my cousin can let in three people, but it  _ is  _ a date.”

“We could sneak off?” Keith suggested. “I don’t think he’d want to be with us, anyway. He’ll probably run off on his own and end up going on Star Tours over and over.”

“Hm, true. But do you  _ want  _ him to come?” Lance gave him a leveled look. “If he’s gonna go do his own thing, sure. I don’t mind.”

“He might be working, so he probably won’t be able to take us up on our offer, anyway,” Keith noted.

He was wrong.

“I’m gonna call out of work,” was Shiro’s immediate reaction to the invitation. “I’m gonna look for my Star Wars shirt, and get us some water bottles. Should I bring a bag? Yeah, portable chargers, first aid kit, snacks, jacket, extra shirt, sunscreen. . .” Shiro had gotten up from their spot on the couch and wandered to their bedroom to start looking for the stuff. He paused in the doorway. “What time do I need to get up? What time are we leaving?”

“Uh, we’re gonna get there at nine,” Keith said. “It’s a full day thing, cause we’re not gonna get a chance to go until summer.”

“Cool, cool.” Shiro dodged back into the bedroom.

The night before the Big Disneyland Adventure (Lance had dubbed it as such), Keith lounged across his bed texting Lance, while Shiro dug through their closet, his sling bag on his bed and packed full of necessities. 

**Me** ****  
**Today 9:37PM** ****  
He’s still looking for that   
shirt. It’s kind of ugly   
but I just barely   
managed to convince   
him not to bring the   
fanny pack.

**Lance <3** ****  
**Today 9:37PM** ****  
OMG A FANNY PACK??   
MJOKJDFAGAM

**Me** ****  
**Today 9:38PM** ****  
Yeah   
**Today 9:38PM** ****  
Are you sure it’s okay?   
It’s a date, I don’t want   
my brother messing up   
anything you have   
Planned

**Lance <3** ****  
**Today 9:40PM** ****  
Dude it’s cool. Shiros   
fun to hang out with. I   
really don’t mind

“Let’s get ready for bed. We’re gonna have a busy day and it’s important we get a full eight hours,” Shiro said. He threw the now incredibly wrinkled Star Wars shirt across his bed. The one with Chewbacca and the 80s graphics and read “Party Animal” across the chest.

“It’s not even ten yet, what the fuck?” Keith put down his phone and glared at Shiro. “I don’t go to bed until after one, you know this.”

“Yeah, but you don’t go to Disneyland everyday, so chop chop get to bed,” Shiro said sternly, even clapped his hands to get Keith moving.

“When you do that it makes me not want to do anything for you.”

Shiro ended up getting Keith in bed before eleven. Shiro fell asleep almost instantaneously, snoring heavily into his duvet, the little ocean sounds he played to help him relax echoed from the tiny speaker by his pillow. Keith sighed, tucked in bed, but with his phone out and his text chat with Lance up.

**Me** ****  
**Today 11:03PM**   
I wanna get a fastpass   
for space mountain first   
and foremost

**Lance <3** ****  
**Today 11:03PM**   
I wanna get Guardians    
after tho

**Me** ****  
**Today 11:04PM**   
…   
**Today 11:04PM**   
Are you sure this is all   
Okay? I can always tell   
him never mind, it’s a   
date. Or we leave him in   
downtown Disney.

**Lance <3** ****  
**Today 11:05PM**   
I don’t mind, rly. But do   
you? This isn’t just    
about me tomorrow, it’s   
about both of us.

Keith smiled softly at Lance’s last text. He’s seriously too sweet, he doesn’t know how he got a guy like Lance.

**Me** ****  
**Today 11:06PM**   
I kind of do mind. But I   
don’t wanna break his   
heart. Besides, we   
could still ditch him

**Lance <3** ****  
**Today 11:06PM**   
ALSKDNKN THATS THE    
SPIRIT

Shiro kicked down the bedroom door, bright and early 7:30 AM, with a shout of “GET UP WE’RE GOING TO DISNEYLAND!” and tossed two slices of hot, buttered toast at Keith’s face.

“ _ Shiro,”  _ Keith hissed. 

“Lance is gonna pick us up soon,” Shiro said, as he bustled around the room  getting the rest of his bag together. “We gotta be ready.”

“He’s probably not even awake yet, let alone on his way.” Keith wiped some butter off his chin and took a bite out of the first slice of toast. “I’m gonna eat this and sleep a ‘lil longer.”

A little after eight, Lance pulled up to the front of their apartment building in his ugly little white car. Keith jogged ahead of Shiro to snag the front seat. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” Lance greeted him with a peck on the lips. Keith couldn’t help but check out his boyfriend, with his styled hair and blue eyes still a little droopy with sleep. He hadn’t had any food or caffeine yet, making him a little subdue and more pliant under Keith’s lips. He wore an adorable short sleeve button down, white and decorated in little ice creams. The sleeves were rolled up a bit and the front tucked into a pair of light wash distressed capris. His green army jacket laid across his lap. He was so cutely dressed, like always, it made Keith feel a little weird about wearing dark jeans and his Pizza Planet shirt.

“‘Morning, babe,” Keith said, giving Lance’s cheek and extra kiss. “Thank you for doing this. I’m really excited.”

Lance waved him off. “I been wanting to go with you for awhile.”

Shiro slid into the back seat, grumbling about how he was too damn tall to be crammed in the back when there was a much roomier front seat available for his “incredibly muscular legs”.

They got to the Mickey and Friends parking structure in record time, but was caught up behind the line of cars. 

“It’s  _ February,”  _ Keith whined. “On a  _ weekday.  _ Don’t people have jobs? School?”

“Not if it’s Disney,” Shiro said.

“I’d gladly ditch school for Disney anyday,” Lance agreed.

The first problem with bringing Shiro along as a third wheel to their date to Disneyland was met as they got out of the car and got themselves situated. 

“Slather on some sunscreen, you two. I have the spray on can and a lotion to use on your face.” Shiro tossed a bottle of sunscreen at Keith. “Are you wearing  _ Converse,  _ Keith? They don’t have support!”

“Jesus, Shiro, are you wearing cargo shorts?” Lance snickered.

“ _ Yes! _ I can use every single pocket today,” Shiro said. “And you’re wearing Converse, too! Both of you are gonna hate yourselves by like, two o’clock.”

“At least I look good,” Lance murmured.

“You too. Pass the sunscreen to Lance, Keith.”

“I’m Cuban,” Lance said.

“This is the California sun, it doesn’t give a fuck.”

Lance sighed and took the sunscreen bottle from Keith. 

The second problem arose once they meandered through downtown Disney and to the meetup with Lance’s cousin outside the World of Disney store.

“Listen up you two,” Shiro started. “Before we get in there I wanna set some ground rules. First of all, this place is huge and there’s a lot of people, so let’s stick together. Second, I love you guys, but I don’t wanna see anything more than G rated hand holding.”

Keith gripped Lance’s hand tighter, also sensing his fun day going down the drain with his helicopter of a brother hovering over them. Lance shot him a side eye look that screamed  _ I can’t believe it but also I can. _

A little after nine, they met up with Lance’s cousin, who promptly took them straight to the front gates flashed his ID, and let all three of them go through with tickets handed to them. 

“I got Lightning McQueen on mine,” Lance examined his ticket once they got inside. “Lightning McQueen. . . Lance McClain. . . Keith, this is fate.”

“A coincidence.” 

Keith was immediately assaulted by so  _ much.  _ The air smelled sugary sweet, and filled with a delightful tune that matched the Main Street USA charm. But God, even forty-minutes after opening, there were so many  _ people. _ The horse drawn trolley rode by, laden with passengers decked out in Disney merch, people of all walks of life milled about the faux street. Children screamed.

“I’m happy to be here, but I already wanna go home,” Keith said. He saddled up close to Lance and grabbed his hand.

“Nah, the Pirates of the Caribbean ride only has a twenty minute wait, so we’re heading onto that first, but we gotta get fastpasses for Space Mountain before that,” Lance said. He picked up the pace a bit, tugging Keith through the crowd of people milling about Main Street. They were all heading the same way into the park, but Keith couldn’t help but get annoyed with how slow they were moving. They’d stop in the middle of the street, or their whole family would be spread out and make it impossible to walk around. 

Tomorrowland was packed with people trying to wiggle into the Star Tours ride. They passed by Storm Troopers, Shiro insisting they stopped and take a picture.

“Move out of the way,” one of them gently nudged a child with his gun and kept walking. The kid laughed and asked if her mom got a picture of that. 

“Nevermind, that was really funny, but I don’t want them to be mean to me,” Shiro said.

“Jesus, it’s a fifty minute wait already for Space Mountain?” Keith noted when they reached the entrance.

“And it’s only gonna get worse. Come on, let’s grab a fastpass.” Lance lead them up to the fastpass ticket dispenser, noting that their time would be in three hours.

They hurried back through Tomorrowland, across Main Street, and into Adventureland.

“What’s this line for?” Shiro pointed at the entrance of Adventureland.

“Dole Whip,” Lance said. “It’s pineapple flavored and super good.”

“I want it.” Shiro started to drift toward the back of the line, Keith grabbed his hand and tugged him back into the flow of people heading deeper into Adventureland. 

“Later, dude. That lines ridiculous and I wanna get my butt on a ride before I die,” Keith said curtly. 

They ended up waiting nearly a half hour for Pirates, standing around awkwardly. Keith and Lance chatted idly, but any topics they really wanted to get into were avoided due to Shiro being there.

The ride was fun when they finally got on it. They crammed into the front seat, Shiro squished in between them. Lance idly told them how there’s rumors that the skull hanging on the bed is real, and there are human remains in the water due to people dumping loved ones ashes in there. Rumors, he reiterated when they got splashed going down the drop.

They wound through the cute back alley of New Orleans Square and found themselves by the train station and the entrance to the Haunted Mansion.

“Hold up, I wanna get a Mint Julep while we’re over here.” Lance practically skipped to the register and ordered three Mint Juleps and a bag of Mickey-shaped beignets. “Cheers.” He held up his own pale green drink, decorated with mint leaves and a lemon slice. 

“Oh god, I thought this was going to be alcoholic. This is a baby mint Julep, okay,” Shiro said after taking a sip. “That fucked me up oh my god. Actual mint juleps taste like pain but spicy. This tastes like something I would like to have pumped into my blood. Hook me up to an IV of this.”

“The ones inside the Blue Bayou restaurant have light up ice cubes and skewers with cherries on them. This is the cheaper, less fun version of them,” Lance explained.

“They can be  _ even better?”  _ Keith said softly.

The beignets were fantastic. Shiro accidentally exhaled too hard on his and got powdered sugar down his front. Keith inhaled laughing too hard and took in too much powdered sugar and started coughing.

The Haunted Mansion wait was a little more fun than the Pirates, due to the line being wrapped through the front lawn that was covered in funny gravestones. They took turns reading.

“Wait, wasn’t the Haunted Mansion a scary movie?” Shiro said.

“When I was seven it was scary,” Keith said.

“I actually never saw it,” Lance said. Shiro and Keith stopped and stared at him.

“Then why are we going on the ride?” Keith asked.

Lance shrugged. “It’s a good ride. If the movie is as scary as the ride, then it’s really not that bad.”

“Okay, Mr. Disneyland expert. . . who hasn’t even seen the Haunted Mansion.”

“During Halloween and Christmas they deck it out as Nightmare Before Christmas and I actually like that better than the original Haunted Mansion.”

“Why would you even say such a thing? Keith, can you  _ please  _ break up with him?”

“Not yet.”

Lance gasped and spun to face Keith. “ _ Yet?” _

“You’re on thin fucking ice for thinking Nightmare Before Christmas is better than Haunted Mansion.”

“It’s fun! And it combines my two favorite holidays into a family fun musical!”

Lance was right about the ride, it was definitely not scary, but it was a lot of fun.

They rode few more short rides with almost as short lines, and wounded up getting a few churros outside Thunder Mountain. 

“I want a hat,” Shiro said, staring off at a child wearing a Lightning McQueen ear hat. Keith prayed that wasn’t the one he wanted. “And Dole Whip.”

“Aw Keith, we should get matching ears,” Lance nudged Keith’s hand and grinned.

“You can have the Minnie Mouse ears,” Keith said,

“I’m down. She has a bunch of cute bows.”

They rode Thunder Mountain, the ride being a two seater roller coaster so Shiro sat in the very front seat by himself and Keith and Lance behind him. After that they took off across the park to get to Space Mountain, weaving through the foot traffic and strollers. Keith lost count of how many times a parent tried to run him over with a stroller, the child legs kicking out aiming for his knees. 

“I will literally,” Keith huffed. “Kill the next person who thinks they can run me over with their two seater stroller and nine year old kid in the front seat on a tablet,” As he said that, he got cornered by a large family that split him off from Shiro and Lance, herded him into a trashcan, and nearly got ran over by a two seater stroller with an older child in it, the parent weaving expertly through the crowd with the intent to kill anyone who got in her way. Keith barely dodged out of the way from certain death, almost stumbling into an ice cream cart. He circled back to where Shiro and Lance were walking. “I’m going to kill her.”

“The kid wasn’t on a tablet though,” Lance pointed out.

They made it through the fastpass queue in record time, following the weaving path through the other fastpass checkpoint and into the building. They were belted into the ride in a matter of ten minutes.

“Wow that was kind of fast. It’s a seventy-five minute wait,” Shiro said, a little breathless.

“I’m gonna shit myself this is so cool.” Keith was practically vibrating in his seat, up in the very front with Lance. Like Thunder Mountain, they had asked the cast member if they could get a front row seat and they’d been directed to row number one.

The pictures came out terrible. Lance couldn’t stop heaving with laughter as he snapped a picture of it on Snapchat and posted it to his story. Shiro, chin partially blocked by Keith’s mane of hair, was grinning like that cat meme. Keith looked like he was high, and Lance took the time to pose with a smile and forming a heart with his hands.

“I’m not photogenic,” Keith murmured.

“You were also going thirty-five miles per hour on a roller coaster in a pitch-black room, you didn’t see the camera coming.” Lance gave a comforting pat on his back and placed a kiss on Keith’s cheek.

They got a fastpass for Star Tours and wandered through Fantasyland, riding a couple storybook rides and getting more churros. On the teacups, Keith and Lance weren’t even properly sitting, intent on making the cup spin faster and faster. Shiro had his camera out recording, leaning all the way back so he wouldn’t get hit with a stray elbow. They stumbled off the ride and wound up taking pictures outside The Mad Hatter inside the teacup. Lance managed to convince Shiro to take a picture of Keith and Lance in the teacup. Lance wrapped his arm around Keith and pulled him in and smiled. Keith, not wanting to ruin the obviously couple-y picture he was going for, awkwardly rested his hand on Lance’s knee and leaned in close, smiling at the camera. His cheeks felt warm.

It was nerve wracking, being in public and being openly affectionate with each other. They’ve been together for almost four months, friends for longer. They were still tentative with each other. Keith wanted to always kiss his stupidly pretty face, hold him close and not let go. 

Lance, probably reading Keith’s train of thought, tilted Keith’s chin up and placed the gentlest kiss on his lips. He kind of hoped Shiro got a picture of that.

“Knock it off, you two. I wanna go buy a hat.” Shiro slapped Keith’s shoulder and dropped Lance’s bag into his lap as he walked by. Their little bubble was broken.

Keith shot Lance an apologetic smile and climbed down from the teacup, holding out a hand to help Lance down.

Shiro was already looking through the hats. Keith zeroed in on a pair of ears.

“Oh my god, they light up,” Keith gasped. He clicked on the little light, seeing the Millenium Falcon and Death Star flash between the stars.

“Aw, but babe, matching ears,” Lance pouted and held up a pair of ears with a sequin polka dot bow. “This one has interchangeable bows.”

“Is there a Star Wars themed bow?” Keith asked.

Lance scrunched up his whole face in thought. “I don’t think so.”

“Tough luck, I’m getting this.” Keith turned to take it to the register to see Shiro turning away and thanking the cashier, fixing a hat atop his head.

“Are you shitting me, Shiro?” Keith asked, agashed. A mother shooed her son away from Keith, shooting him a dirty look.

Shiro wore the Goofy hat. A tall green, flimsy monstrosity with long ears that dangled to his shoulders, the black band reading “Goofy” in block orange letters. Shiro grinned. “What? I liked this one.”

Lance was guffawing behind Keith. “Shiro, oh my god,  _ Shiro.  _ That’s so fucking funny. I love it.”

“I don’t,” Keith grumbled.

Keith bought his cool light up ears, and Lance got the interchangeable ears with the Little Mermaid bow. Lance sulked out of the shop, disappointed at not matching Keith.

“You guys should get those matching Disney shirts,” Shiro suggested.

Lance sulked more somehow. “No, those are tacky.”

Keith snorted. “And the matching ears aren’t?”

“Yes.”

At that point in the afternoon they meandered over to Adventureland and got in line for Dole Whip. Keith bought one for him and Lance to share. That made him perk right up and forget about the ear thing. They didn’t even bother with spoons, content with taking turns licking off the top. Shiro trailed behind them, his own Dole Whip in hand.

“This is so fucking good, I’m gonna cry,” Shiro said, voice cracking. “This was worth $3.49. No, this is worth  _ $5.49.” _

The rode a few more rides before their fastpass for Star Tours was ready. They got side tracked on their way around to Tomorrowland by Captain America, standing outside the Marvel center taking pictures.

“I want Captain America to hold me close and don’t let go,” Shiro sighed, gazing at the cast member.

“I want Captain America to smash me over the head with his shield,” Keith said.

“I want Captain America to hold my hand and tell me I’m valid,” Lance said.

“Steve Rogers will do all of that, except one of the things we said,” Shiro said, eyeing Keith.

“He’s not gonna hold you close, Shiro. He has Bucky,” Lance said. Keith choked on his water. 

Inside Star Tours, Keith reached up and flipped on the lights to his ears. “So I’m a nuisance to everyone behind me.”

After the ride, they exited Disneyland and went over to California Adventure, heading straight for the Guardians of the Galaxy fastpass distributor.

“7:30 to 8:30. God, we’re cutting it close,” Shiro said looking at his ticket. 

“Let’s go on California Screamin’, that’s one of my favorite rides,” Lance said, tucking his ticket back into his wallet.

They crossed through A Bug’s Land and through Pacific Wharf toward Paradise Pier. Lance was bouncing up and down with excitement.

“This is one of my favorite rides at Disney! There’s a loop, and a lot of cool drops and turns. It takes you over Paradise Pier and the water and. . .” He trailed off, staring out over the water and pass the iconic Mickey Mouse ferris wheel.

“It’s closed for refurbishment,” Keith said.

“What? No! Why?! It’s perfect just the way it is!” Lance cried out. “If the ground wasn’t amusement park ground I’ll fall to it and grovel.”

“Please stop being a Leo, I bet it’ll be open again soon.” Keith rubbed a hand tenderly on Lance’s back. 

Shiro let out a low whistle. “Wow, the whole back half of paradise pier is closed. I wonder why.”

They ended up wandering to the Grizzly River Run, the line not being very long due to it being winter still technically. The calendar said it was late February, but it felt more like a nice, spring day.

Lance looked online to find answers about California Screamin’ while he waited, gasping softly when he found his answer.

“ _ They’re renovating Paradise Pier and turning it into Pixar Pier!”  _ He said. “Oh my god, they’re turning all the games and rides Pixar themed instead of the California beach boardwalk theme they had before. And the California Screamin’ is still gonna be the same, just  _ The Incredibles Themed! _ It opens in the summer! Keith, we have to come back.”

“Okay, just let me in again.”

Shiro got soaked on the ride. His hat had been tucked away thankfully, but the rest of him was drenched. They had come down one of the drops and Shiro was in the splash zone. His forelock was plastered to his forehead, grin bright and eyes shining with mirth when they got off the ride. 

They wandered back to Disneyland and got on the Indiana Jones ride. In the line, Keith leaned up against Lance’s sticky back, eyes heavy, and Lance leaned back against Keith. Shiro was shifting his weight between his feet, eyes glazed as he stared down at his dying phone. They weren’t even in the building yet.

“It’s like, almost six, do you guys wanna get some real actual food in us after this?” Shiro suggested.

“I wanna eat the rich,” Keith groaned. “Everything here costs money to buy.”

“That’s how it works, you exchange money for goods and services,” Shiro said.

After the ride, they plopped down outside the Haunted Mansion and dug into some soup and sandwiches they scored. Keith and Lance shared jambalaya soup in a bread bowl and a french dip sandwich, and Shiro had his own meal. 

“It’s pricey here, but at least the food’s good,” Keith groaned into his sandwich.

“A bottle of water still shouldn’t be almost five dollars, though,” Shiro said. 

“Hey, let’s go to Tom Sawyer’s Island,” Lance suggested.

They finished eating and took the boat over to Tom Sawyer’s Island, Lance grumbling under his breath how it should have been named Jim’s Island. Keith snorted a laugh. The boat was really just a wooden platform that took them across the river, so crowded with people it made Keith press up against Lance’s side. Lance’s hand traced idle patterns across the small of Keith’s back.

Once they landed, Keith took Lance’s hand and they took off down the dirt path and ducked into the first cave passage, wounding their way around the island. Determined to lose Shiro, they ducked down and took every turn they found at a run.

In a shadowy alcove, hidden in a cave and by a skeleton display on the ground, Keith pushed Lance up against the worn, plastic-y walls and kissed him like his life depended on it. Lance kiss him back just as hard, wrapping his arms around his neck and tugging him closer. He opened his mouth to let Keith slip his tongue in. Keith pushed his thigh up between Lance’s, effectively pinning him to the probably gross wall and kissing the life out of him. It was energizing, kissing Lance, Keith decided. His heart raced in a good way, and his skin tingled where Lance touched him. He tugged Lance closer and tangled their tongues together, pulling a small moan from Lance. He melted in his hands. 

He wanted to kiss him all the time, hold him close. He wanted to do more with him, touch more, hold more, kiss every inch of his body. Make him fall apart under him and-

“Oh my  _ god you guys!”  _ Shiro’s shout broke their trance. They jumped apart, swollen lipped and red faced. Shiro stood at the mouth of the cave entrance, Goofy hat somehow making him intimidatingly taller. “You disappear for twenty minutes to make out in the corner of a cave? I told you to keep it PG, you horny little fucks!”

“Keith started it,” Lance said, voice hoarse. Keith smacked his arm playfully. They were asked to please get off the island and never do that again by a cast member.

The sun was setting, turning the sky above them shades of pink and gold, streaked with clouds. Lance took a selfie of him and Keith in front of the castle bathed in pink light, Shiro peaking out behind Lance’s ear. They rode Autopia, wandered through a few stores down Main Street and bought some goodies for their friends and headed back to California Adventure for their fastpass at Guardians of the Galaxy.

“I really love this movie, it better not disappoint me,” Shiro said when they were piling into their seats.

“It’s like the Tower of Terror, but less Terror and more 80’s bops,” Lance said. 

He was right. Lance’s cousin had given him a free photo op coupon and Lance, laughing so hard at the look of horror on Keith’s face at the final drop, didn’t hesitate to use that coupon and got a hard copy of the photo. 

It was dark out by the time they got out, the street lights on and the walkway still milling with a lot of people.

“Don’t they have jobs? Aren’t kids in school now?” Keith asked.

“It’s a Friday, they can stay out as late as they want,” Shiro stated.

“We should have ditched class and work on like, Wednesday. No one misses a Wednesday for Disneyland,” Keith murmured.

“Yeah they do. I’d miss jury duty for Disney.”

They made their way back to Disney, and with everyone lining up for the Fantasmic show over at the River of America. They wove through the crowd of onlookers and to Splash Mountain, which had a fifteen minute wait due to the time of year and the show starting soon. 

“That way, this could be the last ride then we can watch the parade and fireworks.”

“Isn’t this based off that really racist movie that Disney is trying to ignore, but Splash Mountain is such an iconic favorite they can’t get rid of it?” Shiro asked while they waited in line.

“Yeah,  _ Song of the South  _ is based off the Uncle Remus stories. We read a couple back in American Lit, remember Keith?” Lance said.

“Oh, the Tar Baby story? That was weirdly written.”

“The dialect was supposed to imitate how a black slave would recite a story in the south, but it was written by this white guy,” Lance explained. “I don’t remember anything about it, honestly.”

“I know I just took the class, but neither do I,” Keith shrugged.

“Anyway, the movie was still racist and they should at least make this ride like, Winnie the Pooh themed,” Shiro said.

“There’s already a Winnie the Pooh ride.”

“I want another one.”

They got wet again. The water was sticky and really,  _ really  _ cold. The drop going down at night, with the flash of the camera blinding you, was absolutely terrifying. Keith reckoned he is never going to take Lance’s suggestion to ride Splash Mountain at night ever again.

Shivering and soaking wet, they made their way to Main Street. They got another round of churros, some popcorn, and each flavor of pretzel and soda and found a seat on the curb to wait for the parade to start. 

“I’m gonna go get a coffee real quick at Starbucks, you guys want anything?” Shiro asked.

“A hot tea?” Keith asked. “I don’t care the flavor, surprise me.”

“Same for me, please. You want money?” Lance asked. 

Shiro shook his head. “No, you got us into Disneyland and gave us this awesome day, I can buy you a tea.” He stood up and took off down the street.

Keith sighed heavily and leaned against Lance. “Thank you,” he murmured.

“It’s no problem. I’ve been wanting to do this with you for a while, anyway,” Lance said. He intertwined their fingers, stroking a thumb over the back of Keith’s hand.

“Hmm. But I had a lot of fun, even with my brother’s meddling. I’m sorry about that,” Keith sighed.

“You had fun, right? That’s what matters. I don’t mind being cockblocked by your brother. Besides.” Lance leaned in and brushed a kiss to the top of Keith’s head. “I got to see you happy today. Yeah, I’m kind of sad I couldn’t kiss you and whisper sweet, sweet nothings in your ear all day, but you smiled a lot and that made me happy, too. We can make out in the car later, if you want.”

“I do like the sound of that.” Keith couldn’t help feeling the phantom tingle of Lance’s lips against his, the blunt end of his nails scratching against his shoulders. It lead to a spiral of other, much more dangerous thoughts. He shook himself out of his stupor, Disneyland not being the place to think of things like that.

Shiro returned with their tea, with only minutes before the parade started. It was bright and colorful, the music loud and cheerful. Lance lost it over the Cars float. The firework show started immediately after. They piled into the street and heard Julie Andrews introduce the show with Tinker Bell flying over the castle. 

He gripped Lance’s hand the whole time, unable to peel his eyes away from the show. He sang along to the songs, and even pulled Lance into a kiss in the finale fireworks. Lance kissed him back with a smile on his lips.

They sluggishly took the tram back to the parking garage and climbed up the escalator to their car. The three of them took a moment to relax and catch their breath in the safety of Lance’s car. None of them said a word. 

Keith reached over and touched Lance’s hand, ready to go.

They got home just before midnight. Lance bade Shiro goodnight and Keith stuck around in the car for a second with Lance while Shiro went ahead to unlock the door.

Under streetlight, Keith could clearly see the exhaustion lining Lance’s face. 

“Hey, do you wanna stay the night tonight?” Keith asked. Lance only lived barely fifteen minutes away via side streets, but he looked like he was about to collapse with exhaustion.

Lance smiled weakly. “In your tiny bed? And without my skin care stuff?”

“I know you have a travel pack in your glove box,” Keith frowned.

“That’s true, but I wanted to do a full face regime tonight because Disney really fucked with my skin today.” He looked at Keith’s puppy dog eyes. “But I could do that tomorrow morning if you’d really rather have me here.”

Keith leaned in and gave him a slow, heavy kiss. “I’d always rather have you with me.”

Lance dug out his travel toiletry bag and locked the car behind them as they walked up to Keith’s apartment door. Shiro left the door open and the lights off, and the man in question was found snoring in his bed with his shoes kicked off and feet dangling over the edge of the bed. Keith pulled the blankets over him.

They got ready for bed and cuddled up in Keith’s twin sized bed, Lance in one of Keith’s shirts. The bed was way too small for either of them to stretch out, instead opting to curl up into one another.

They were asleep before either of them could properly wish each other good night, but managed to give each other one last kiss before dozing off. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey i fucking love disney ill stan them to the End. also, after this i only have 2 more parts planned for the series then this should be it, unless i get another idea. i do love writing this it takes my mind of things. BUT COMING UP i have that langst locked and loaded, the next morning glory is over halfway done, and i have not one but TWO very special halloween fics in the making so keep an eye out for those babies uwu  
> main tumblr: canadiangothstalker  
> art tumblr: mirai-eats  
> twitter: mirai_eats


End file.
